The Story of Link
by haxford
Summary: Zelda has been Link's best friend for as long as he can remember. He only thought her of that until that one day where Zelda almost killed him, and then saved his life. Now he is starting to see Zelda...differently.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything from The Legend of Zelda stuff. Not a single thing.

"Come on, Link! I know you can sense him!" Zelda exclaimed as she pushed me towards the edge.

"I'm serious Zelda, I can't! Stop it!" She pushed me off, not knowing that I was telling the truth.

I fell through the sky trying to call my loftwing, but as I suspected, there was no answer.

First, I was falling. Then, next thing I knew, Zelda and her loftwing came flying towards me and grabbed me. I am never going to mention this to her, but I was a little bit scared. I held Zelda tightly while we flew back to her father.

We landed shortly after and when I got off her bird, I lied down on the ground. Zelda came rushing towards me and lifted my head onto her lap. She smiled at me and told me that everything is okay. She then started to run her fingers through my hair. I grimaced at her and sat up.

"See? I wasn't lying to you! You didn't have to push me off the edge!" I got up and started to walk away.

"Wait, Link! I'm sorry! I-I didn't know! I am so sorry." I turned around to see her covering her face with her hands.

She let out a little cry and that's when I knew I had said something wrong. How could I be so stupid! So... so mean? "Hey, Zelda, it's alright. I didn't die! You saved me, remember?" I walked over to her and gently pulled her hands away.

"I'm right here, see? Nothing to worry about." She looked up at me and gave a faint smile.

I pulled her into a hug and rested my chin on her head.

"Everything's fine." I whispered.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Zelda's father staring down at me, arms crossed over his chest. I automatically released my grip on Zelda and took a step away. Zelda did the same.

"I uh, sir I-" I stammered, scratching my head and looking at the ground.

"It's alright my boy. I've seen worse." He then let out a low chuckle and walked towards the castle.

Zelda and I looked at each other sheepishly.

"We better go find your bird then Link." Zelda looked into my eyes with concern.

"You should probably rest for a few minutes. I mean, you almost died!" I stared at her with my mouth open.

"Almost died? You almost killed me!" I threw my hands up in the air and started to walk towards the gate.

"I'm going to look for my loftwing." Zelda nodded and told me that she would see me later.

"Good bye Link!" I turned around to wave back at her, only to catch a glimpse of a tear running down her cheek.

She didn't seem sad, she was smiling after all. "Bye Zelda." I then started searching.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything from The Legend of Zelda stuff. Not a single thing.

A/N Thanks for the reviews! I honestly didn't think people would read this. Huh. Also, I haven't really played this game a lot so I don't know what happened after Link and Zelda started looking for his loftwing. So, I will just be making everything up from now on. Enjoy! :]

I shouldn't have yelled at her. It wasn't her fault. Okay, maybe it was, but that's not the point! What am I doing? Why am I thinking about her this much? I'm probably a still a bit lightheaded. Wait, since when did I start talking to myself?

I started walking up to my house and went up to my bedroom.

"Oh great, my window is still open from that bird this morning." I muttered to myself as I walked over to the window.

My hands rested on the windowsill as I leaned out to catch the cool breeze blowing by. I started thinking about what happened earlier today, after Zelda saved me. The only thing that I remember clearly is her sitting beside me with my head in her lap, and her combing my hair with her fingers. Zelda's never done that to me before; she's never been so... protective of me. I'm not saying that I didn't like it, but, it is strange of her to act that way towards me.

I stopped thinking of Zelda and went over to my bed. I lied down for a few minutes and stared at the ceiling. I noticed some tiny holes in the roof so I squinted to get a better look. I laughed when I remembered what they were from. When Zelda and I were about 8 years old, I got this new sling shot for my birthday. Zelda had given it to me, claiming that she had made it herself. I wanted to try it out, but I didn't want to go outside. It came with a few pebbles so, being the smart person I am, I started shooting them at the roof, even though there was a window right beside us. Most of the pebbles didn't reach the roof, but I tried harder and harder to get them to at least touch the roof. Then it happened. I not only hit the roof, I also put quite a bit of holes in it in the process.

I got up from my bed and paced around my bedroom. Something had changed with Zelda. Nothing bad of course, but there was just something different about her.

"Link!" I heard my name being called from outside.

I automatically knew who it was from her voice. I rushed to the window to see, as I suspected, Zelda walking around, eyes darting everywhere looking for me.

"I'm up here!" I shouted back at her, waving like a lunatic to get her attention.

She waved back and pointed to the door.

"I'll be right up!" She ran to the door and opened it.

I could hear her racing up the stairs, tromping like an elephant.

"H-hey." She said, nearly out of breath.

I stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. I pulled her towards my bed and sat her down. She flopped backwards and let out a sigh.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Link. I needed to tell you that I found your loftwing. Groose had it locked up in who knows where. I'll tell ya, when I heard that he had taken your loftwing, I-I can't even explain it! Anyways, the race starts in 10 minutes so you better hurry!" 10 minutes? Just how long was I daydreaming for?

My mouth was hanging wide open when I realised that it has been at least three hours. Three hours! Zelda noticed what I was doing and she stood up. She grabbed my right hand and held it with both of hers.

"Don't worry Link. Everything will be fine." She pulled me into a hug, smiled at me and then did something that I was not expecting at all.

She leaned forward kissed me. Not a big kiss, but just a light one. She suddenly realised what she had done and blushed.

"I'll uh, see you later then. Good luck." She smiled sheepishly and swiftly walked out of the room.

I stood there, shocked at what she had done. Then I cursed myself for not doing or saying anything after. I then realised what was different about her; everything. I see her differently, I think about her differently.

"I like her." I said aloud.

I clapped my hand over my mouth, frozen, fearing that someone might have heard that. I slowly turned around and looked to see if anybody was within hearing distance. I sigh of relief escaped my lungs. I then raced out the door and off to the ceremony, not knowing what I was about to do or how I was going to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything from The Legend of Zelda stuff. Not a single thing.

A/N I still haven't played the game since that spot I left off at, but you guys probably don't care. Hehe. Enjoy! :]

I raced towards the ceremony platform and locked eyes with Zelda. It was only for a moment where we stared at each other, until she looked away. Everyone lined up at the dock and horn blew, signalling the start of the race. Everyone then jumped off the dock and whistled for their loftwings to come and get them. We soared through the sky for miles and miles. I was the first one to get back to the dock, surprisingly. Groose was second and I put on a big grin just for him. He scowled at me and walked away.

I turned towards Zelda and gave me my "infamous Link smile" as she puts it. She ran up to me and jump-hugged me. I almost fell over.

"Hey, watch it there." Groose said as he walked by, giving Zelda and I a shove.

"Aw, c'mon Groose, don't be such a poor sport. There's always next year!" Zelda and I laughed as Groose walked away.

"Come on Link, let's go get something to eat!" Zelda grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a shop vendor.

While she was ordering the food, I walked around the corner of the building and sat down on a bench. Zelda walked around a few minutes later and sat down beside me with the food on her lap.

"Go on, have some! You deserve it, winning the race and all." She passed some food to me and I held it in my lap.

"Hold on Zelda," I started to say. She looked at me with curiosity. "we need to talk about what happened earlier. In my bedroom." She started to play with the hem of her dress.

She put her food on a rock in front of her. So did I.

"Link, I'm so-" I couldn't stop myself anymore.

I leaned forward and kissed her. I held her face between my hands and she rested her hand on my knee. Neither of us moved for about a minute. We broke apart when I heard someone coming around the corner. I turned to look at her and we both blushed as the stranger came into view.

I quickly slid across the bench away from Zelda and sat there until the stranger passed, then moved back, but not as close as we were before.

"Link," Zelda started, "I have something to tell you." She grabbed my hand and held it in hers.

"I really like you. I have for some time now. I like spending my time with you. I like being around you, wherever you are. I-I just... I hope you feel the same way or else I'll feel like a complete idiot." She laughed nervously and turned to face the river.

"I do." Zelda quickly turned to face me, her mouth starting to form a smile.

"I really do, Zelda. I don't know how long I've liked you, but I do." I stood up and held my hand out for her.

She grabbed it and we walked back to the ceremony platform.

"Uh, Link?" I looked at her.

"Can we keep this between you and me for a while? I don't want anybody to know yet, especially Groose. I just know that he'll do something stupid if he finds out." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, no worries. It's fine." On the outside I probably looked like just a normal teenage guy walking with a girl.

But on the inside, I felt like jumping up and down with happiness. A smile was plastered on my face for the rest of the afternoon. I was glad that I had won the race so I could just say that I was really happy for winning. I didn't really care about winning the race, though. All I cared about was Zelda.

**The end! I hope you guys enjoyed this little story! :) I didn't really expect the story to be so short but I thought that here would be a good place to end it. I may or may not post a sequel to this story, I still haven't decided.**


End file.
